


Never Again

by Kian051001



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon couple, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon, SEASON 5 FUCKING KILLED ME, Spinny and Netossa looking after the baby gays, Spoilers, THIS IS AFTER SEASON 5, WLW PERFECTION, be kind, gays, gays being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kian051001/pseuds/Kian051001
Summary: Catra and Adora are together now like, for real. They get to have their happy ending and it all starts with a party to celebrate defeating Horde Prime and to celebrate Spinnerella and Netossa's anniversary. I hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> I love She-Ra and I want to honour it through a fan work so uh here it is! I hope you enjoy. Follow me on twitter at Dear_Catsuki for gay ramblings and politics. Thank you Noelle for such a beautiful WlW story and for that FUCKING KISS.

"Hey Adora." Catra said as she watched her girlfriend wake up.  
Girlfriend, it was strange to think that they were...together now. She pinched herself for the twentieth time since yesterday. Still here. Adora's blue eyes were studying her and then she smiled Catra assumed that she came to the conclusion that this wasn't a dream just like her. Adora moved towards her to kiss her before Catra stopped her.

"Adora. Are you sure we won't become that... rainbow thing again?" Catra asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"Uh yeah. I mean I have a pretty good control of this whole She-Ra thing y'know." Adora replied with a tinge of confusion in her voice.  
Catra initiated the kiss again her lips connecting with Adora's. Adora's lips tasted of last night's dinner smores that Bow had made in celebration of their victory. Those same lips contorted into a smile as Adora felt Catra lean in further. Adora eventually let her lips be free again. 

"I'm glad to be here if that's what I wake to everyday." Catra smiled

"So am I. I'll always be happy as long as you're with me." Adora smiled back, "Anyway we have Spinerella and Netossa's anniversary party today! So we have to dress up!"

"Do we?" Catra asked not exactly knowing what an anniversary is.

"Yes. An anniversary is the celebration of someone's love for another person! It means they've loved each other for over a year!" Adora smiled to her, "It's also a party to celebrate Horde Prime's defeat"

"You are cute,princess. You have me convinced as long as you'll be my date to this party!" Catra smirked.  
Adora's face flushed a bright pink, Catra hadn't see her blush like that, before hugging her.

"Of course I'll go with you. I love you darling." Adora smiled causing Catra to blush.

"Well I'm going to need some clothes for this anniversary thing." Catra said slowly taking Adora's arms from around her.  
Adora frowned throwing her arms back around Catra.

"A little longer please." She murmured softly.  
Catra smiled pulling Adora's face into a kiss.  
Catra and Adora walked out of Adora's room in Brightmoon hand in hand to go find some food. Adora's face lit up as she saw Bow and Glimmer step out of Glimmer's bedroom. Glimmer's hair was messy and Bow's outfit failed to hide the hickey on his chest.

"Nice hickey placement Sparkles." Catra smirked slyly.

"S-shut up Catra!" Glimmer blushed throwing a comb into her hair to brush it back into place.  
Bow,realising what Catra was talking about ran back into the room to cover the hickey.

"Glimmer can I use your concealer?" Bow shouted worriedly through the door.

"Of course you can Bow just hurry up a bit we've got a busy day!" Glimmer replied still slightly annoyed at Catra's comments.  
Adora, had been laughing at this exchange the entire time, asked Glimmer how she forgot about the hickey placement.

"We were in a rush and Bow's outfit for tonight covers it so I thought that I wouldn't get judgement from my best friends. I was wrong. I'll take it into account next time." Glimmer glared at Catra.

"Anyway," Catra smiled half-heartedly, "Is there anywhere I can get myself some new clothes Sparkles? You own this place right?"

"Uh yeah we have like a spare clothes closet." Glimmer smiled back

"A closet?" Spinerella smiled walking around a corner, "After last night I don't think these two want to go into a closet again."

"L-last night?" Catra's face turned a deep shade of red, "We didn't do anything last night. We're waiting..."

"That's so cute!" Netossa emerged with her hand firmly attached to her wife's, "So Catra, do you want to come with me and pick out your outfit? Our styles seem pretty close."

"That sounds really fun for you Catra." Adora smiled

"If I have to." Catra smiled back pecking Adora on the cheek.  
After they ate their breakfast Adora moved to her duties as She-Ra leaving Catra with only a kiss.

She walked into the hallways and was met by a smiling Netossa.

"So. Do you only like girls? There's a name for that you know." Netossa smiled

"Is there?" Catra asked interested despite Netossa's immediate breach of her privacy.

"Yeah if you do people would call you a lesbian!" Netossa's smirk widened, "Like me!"

"Is Spinerella a lesbian?" Catra asked inquisitively.

"Nah, she's a bisexual she likes boys, girls and whatever comes in between. Luckily she picked me!" Netossa smiled looking wistfully at her ring that she put on after the war was over.  
Her ring was a beautiful silver ring with a pink gem that Catra didn't recognise but it instantly made her smile.

"So your anniversary? Is that exciting?" Catra asked trying to understand the concept further.

"Yeah it's like... a testement to our love for one another." Netossa said  
Catra thought about all the times she had wanted to tell Adora she loved her, in the horde, on the battlefield even after she saved her from Horde Prime's grasp. She wanted something like that for them.

Catra and Netossa walked into the closet and started searching around Catra trying on different kinds of outfits that Netossa had found for her. One stuck out to her a red pant suit and a purple bowtie.

"Perfect." She purred to herself smiling

"I like your style kitten." Netossa smirked, "I'll see you at our party I've got to go set up or Spinny will get mad." 

"I'll see you later." Catra smiled.  
Adora returned to her room to find Catra sat on her bed head in her hands.

"Hey Adora," She perked up instantly as the door opened, "I missed you."  
Catra jumped from the bed and pinned Adora to the floor. 

"Catra! Hi! Did you forget that we have a party to go to?" Adora asked 

"No but I wanted to give you a gift! Spinerella told me that I should give you this." Catra pulled out a pink flowery bundle, "She called it a corsage. Apparently I'm supposed to get it for my date for formal occassions. Like this."  
Adora stretched her arm out her face flushing pinker than the flowers. Catra's smile widened as she slipped the corsage onto her arm. 

"I love you." Catra blushed.

"I love you too." Adora smiled.  
Adora changed into her white dress styled off of She-Ra's outfit. It had golden outlines and golden high heeled boots the corsage on her arm she eloped her arm in Catra's.  
They kissed again. They still didn't change into a rainbow maybe it was a one off after all.  
After finally pulling Bow and Glimmer apart, they finally began to make their way to Netossa and Spinnerella's castle. Bow as wearing a black tuxedo with no cropped chest area. Glimmer had chosen a pink dress with purple highlights and was wearing her crown as Brightmoon's Queen. Hand in hand the best friend squad in the most perfect iteration. Only love.  
When they arrived they saw Scorpia in a purple dress with red lining holding Perfuma's hand carefully within her claws their heads touching. Catra smiled as she saw her friend, finally happy feeling safe in another's arms. Netossa ran up to Catra and Adora in a very similar suit to Catra's except her suit was navy blue with silver lining. 

"Hey!" She smiled as saw the two young sapphics with their best friends.

"It looks... really nice in here." Catra said woodenly as if she was reading lines from a script.  
Spinnerella made the sound of a whip as she made her way across the dance floor to give her wife a hug from behind. 

"Nice one Adora hehe." Spinnerrella smirked.

"Don't be mean Spinny she's new to this whole thing." Netossa gave her a quick kiss.  
Adora laughed along with the jokes and dragged Catra to the dance floor. 

"We did it. We won and we have each other now." Adora smiled looking into Catra's eyes getting into position to dance with her.  
A slow song came on, they danced slowly to the music never breaking eye contact smiling and letting the world melt away. 

"Hey Adora, I've always loved you. Thank you for loving me back. I'd never dreamed this day would come." Catra smiled failing to hide the tear welling up in her eye.  
Catra leaned into Adora as they danced more allowing her tears to soak into her dress. 

"Even if the world falls apart I will always be here. I love you Catra." Adora said lovingly as they danced

"I'll never leave your side. Never again. I love you Adora." Catra smiled back and fell willingly into the kiss.


End file.
